


Drowning In Your Love

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: "Aren't these full of children's pee and bandaids?" Alec asked, wrinkling his nose. He had to hold back a grin as Magnus shot him an indignant glare, and watched as the pool water lit up purple for just a few seconds as magic shot through it."There, it is bacteria free. Now, let me assist you with getting out of that god-awful sweater you have on," Magnus said, earning an eye roll from Alec as he suddenly found himself wearing nothing but bright pink swim trunks.





	Drowning In Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just really obsessed with the idea of malec night swimming. I hope you guys like this!

Alec hadn't gone swimming in years, simply because he never had the time. In fact, the last time he had gone swimming it was only because Isabelle had convinced him to sneak out with her. Even then, he had only gone because he was afraid that if he let her go alone that she would drown and no one would be there to help her. It wasn't that he didn't like swimming; it was a very unique feeling. He just didn't see it as something that he should bother with. He would rather spend his time training and improving at his actual job.

But when Magnus' smile doubled in enthusiasm and he intertwined their fingers while simultaneously opening a portal, Alec couldn't exactly say no. In the months that they had been together, Alec had found that most of the things that he was apathetic about seemed a million times more appealing with Magnus than they would be if he were by himself. That was yet another thing about Magnus that made a pleasant shiver run down Alec's spine.

He was always learning new things, being exposed to ideas and places that he had never imagined before, and with every new experience came a bigger realization of what Alec had been missing. His parents, and the Shadow World in general, had shielded him from so much. From the time he was born there were expectations about who he should become and how he should act, but there was an entire world out there that he was missing in the process. Every day spent with Magnus was a new lesson learned, and Alec had never been so eager to open his mind up in his life. However, when they stepped through the portal onto the pavement surrounding a very average-looking pool, Alec couldn't help but tease his boyfriend.

"Aren't these full of children's pee and bandaids?" Alec asked, wrinkling his nose. He had to hold back a grin as Magnus shot him an indignant glare, and watched as the pool water lit up purple for just a few seconds as magic shot through it.

"There, it is bacteria free. Now, let me assist you with getting out of that god-awful sweater you have on," Magnus said, earning an eye roll from Alec as he suddenly found himself wearing nothing but bright pink swim trunks.

"Really?" Magnus laughed as Alec looked down at his attire, but Alec didn't give him any more time to stare, running forward and canon balling into the water. Water splashed up onto Magnus' outfit, and Alec resurfaced in just enough time to hear him let out a horrified gasp. The noise alone was enough to keep Alec laughing for hours, but is boyfriend's expression was even more comical. His face was halfway between absolute fury and defeat, and Alec had to press his hands to his stomach, unable to breathe through his laughter.

"If I were a less honorable man I would dye your hair to match your swim trunks right now," Magnus said, glaring at his boyfriend. The night around them was still and silent, the only noise the sloshing of water against the sides of the pool, but to Alec's eyes it was full and lively. Magnus captured the attention of almost all of his senses, taking up every room and space he entered and filling it with a light that no other person or source could dream of matching.

He was beautiful in a way that constantly had Alec wondering. He wondered how someone so bright and captivating could ever be seen as unworthy or lesser. He wondered how he had caught the eye of someone so out of his league. He wondered how others couldn't see just how caring and lovely he was. Because even when Magnus was glaring at him and most likely plotting revenge, he was everything that Alec wanted. There was no other world or reality that he would trade for the life he had with Magnus then.

"You love my hair too much to mess it up," Alec teased, smiling up at his boyfriend innocently.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, placing his hands on his hip as he replied, "On the contrary, I happen to enjoy messing up your hair very much."

A few months ago the clear innuendo would've made blush rise to Alec's cheeks immediately, but at that point he was far past the line of being used to Magnus' suggestive way of speaking. In fact, he found that he looked forward to it most of the time instead of shying away from it.

"Are you going to join me, or just keep ogling me from over there?" Alec asked, changing the subject. Magnus narrowed his eyes at the thinly veiled challenge, and instead of changing with a snap of his fingers, he slid each layer of clothing off of his body piece by piece, keeping his gaze locked with Alec's. The process was slow, sensual, and if his goal was to completely distract Alec from his earlier teasing, he succeeded easily. The moonlight shone on Magnus' chest as he unbuttoned his shirt, and Alec was extremely grateful that his eyesight was better than most. His gaze couldn't be in enough places at once as Magnus continued on.

He wanted to take in every inch of exposed skin, and even though he was well aware that he was staring, he couldn't bring himself to care. He had held himself back from looking at anyone that way for so long, terrified that he would be found out and torn from everything and everyone he held dear, and he wasn't going to stop then, especially when it was something that was encouraged by Magnus himself. A sudden splash of water ripped Alec away from his thoughts, and he rubbed at his eyes as Magnus' chuckles sounded from somewhere near him.

"Cheater," he accused, lowering his hands to see his boyfriend smirking proudly at him, his back leaning casually against the side of the pool. Alec swam toward him, his eyes narrowed, and Magnus' smirk grew wider.

"I am very distracting, I know," Magnus said smugly, his hands immediately moving to latch onto Alec's waist as he reached him. "But it is entirely your fault for falling into my trap."

"Mhm," Alec hummed, lifting his hands and wiping his thumbs under Magnus' eyes where his makeup had run. He met his boyfriend's gaze and immediately found it harder to breathe than he had just a few seconds before. The way Magnus was looking at him was enough to freeze him in place for hours, and he drank in every moment that it lasted. He had never felt so completely loved and appreciated in his life, and Magnus' deep brown eyes made him question whether striding down that aisle to kiss him had ever really been a choice. It had never felt like one, when he thought about it. It was more like a necessity, a breath of fresh air after being pushed under water for years upon years with no break.

One of Magnus' hands slid up Alec's side, stopping at his neck where his deflect rune was etched into his skin, and when their lips met Alec's body actually  _ached_  as affection sprung up in every part of him that he had opened up. He wanted Magnus to reach in and fill every empty space, patch up every hole and sew every rip back together. Each slide of their mouths and gasp of breath in between seeped into his skin and made him feel stronger than he ever had. Their relationship had been on display to everyone since the very beginning, and although that gave Alec the courage to keep moving forward unapologetically, he cherished every moment alone that they got so much more. It proved that he had done something right, he had taken steps in the right direction and came out on the other side happier than he had ever imagined he would be. When Magnus pulled away, Alec was tempted to chase his lips, but he refrained, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead instead. He could almost feel Magnus' smile as he did so, and he wanted to document every second that went by in his brain.

"We're not doing much swimming," Alec teased, dropping his eyes to meet his boyfriend's once more.

"I'm perfectly okay with this arrangement," Magnus replied, his voice low, and Alec certainly wasn't going to disagree with that. He leaned forward again, kissing his boyfriend softly, and he decided that he would gladly drown in Magnus' presence forever if it meant he never had to move from that spot.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
